


Bubble Bath

by princessbrivee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HaruMichi, Sailor Moon - Freeform, bathing together, fluffvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbrivee/pseuds/princessbrivee
Summary: Written for Day 13 of Harumichi Fluffvember 2015, prompt was Bubble Bath.





	

“It’s romantic!”

“Haruka –”

“Come on please.” Haruka said, batting her lashes giving her best puppy dog eyes. Those always worked on Michiru and she knew that.

“You sit in your own filth, and now you want me to sit in it with you?” Michiru pointed out.

“You calling me dirty?” Haruka said, dramatically shocked.

“I’d rather do other dirty things.”

“Michiru pleasseeeeeee~”

“Fine, fine, but just this once.”

Michiru sat on the rim of the bathtub in her robe, back leaning against the wall. The room was dimly lit, candles were placed everywhere. Vanilla scented, Michiru liked it. She never took baths, as much as she loved the water, she didn’t love it that much. They had a bathtub growing up in the Kaioh residences, but Michiru never used it. It was merely decoration; it wasn’t to be used. When she moved in with Haruka, she made sure the house they had had a nice bath because Haruka liked them.

“Do you want to drop it in?” Haruka said, holding out a sphere that looked similar to a rose. Probably smelled like it, as well.

“What is that?”

“Bath bomb. Makes the water really pretty, plus it smells nice, too.” Haruka said, smiling at her girlfriend and handing the bath bomb to her. Michiru smelled the sphere, and she had to admit it smelled really nice. It was like a jasmine scent.

“So what do I do?”

“Drop it in.” Haruka said, wrapping her arms around the other to help her. “3, 2, 1!” As the both of them let go, Michiru watched as it unfolded in the water. “Pretty huh?”

“Mhmm.” Michiru said, looking over to Haruka smiling. She dipped her hand into the water, swirling it around. “It’s nice and hot. We should probably get in shouldn’t we?”

“You more excited than you were earlier?” Haruka asked.

“I guess.” Michiru said, standing up and dropping her robe. Haruka just watched her as she did so. Michiru’s hands ran through her own hair, fluffing it out. When her head turned she saw Haruka staring at her and smirked, “You coming?”

“Y-yeah.” Haruka said, clearing her throat and untying her own robe.

~

The two sat down together, Haruka’s back against the rim and Michiru sitting between her legs, resting her head on her chest. Michiru had to admit that it was pretty nice. The water was up to her neck, warm, not like the pool or ocean. This was far more relaxing.

“Nice, huh?” Haruka asked, snapping Michiru out of her thoughts.

“Yeah,” Michiru said, leaning closer into the blonde. Haruka responded by snaking her arms around Michiru’s waist. “Nice and warm.”

“Your acting like you never took a bath before.”

“I haven’t. Not since I was little, anyway.” Michiru shrugged, bringing her arm out of the water and feeling how soft it was.

“You’re kidding! Then why did you get this big bath for the house?”

“For you.”

“How could you have never taken a bath before?” Haruka said, pumping some shampoo into her hands and washing Michiru’s hair.

“As soon as I learned to stand on my own, my parents insisted on showering. Bath time is childish and unhygienic.” Michiru shrugged, leaning her head back into Haruka’s hands massaging her scalp.

“That’s crazy!” Haruka pointed out.

“And with swimming, too much submerge in the water would be bad for your skin.”

“Then it’s settled then.” Haruka said, releasing her hands from Michiru’s hair, and pulling her closer to her, “This will be a weekly thing.”

“Can we bring wine next time?”

“Anything you want.” Haruka said, grabbing Michiru’s shoulders and rubbing them, bringing her lips to Michiru’s neck to kiss it.

“Perfect.”


End file.
